Five Times Chat Noir didn't say I love you and One Time Ladybug Did
by LilacLuna14
Summary: Title is self-explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a random short fic I thought of when I was reading other fanfictions, so here goes! Two fics in one day, super proud.**

Chat Noir was freaked out, to say the least. The last time he had seen Ladybug, she had jumped into The Aviator's airship, and then it had gone down. He had no idea if Ladybug was alright, or if she had gotten the akuma. He was looking all over the area in which the ship had crashed when he found her in the fountain, unharmed but almost unconscious.

"My Lady!" He cried as he raced over and pulled her out. He gently sent her down at a park bench. She opened a closed fist to reveal a key chain of an old 1940's war plane. She dropped the key chain and crushed it under her foot. Ladybug purified the akuma, and the two heroes watched as it fluttered away.

"Miraculous Cleanse!" Ladybug shouted as she threw her Lucky Charm, a pair of pliers, up into the air. All of the damage around them was fixed, and the confused man who had been akuma-tized stod and walked away.

"Are you alright, Chat Noir? You look awfully pale." Ladybug commented. Chat Noir turned to her in shock. "You're asking me that, My Lady? You're the one that was thrown off a plane into a fountain." Chat said. He wrapped his arms around Ladybug in a hug.

"You scared me, My Lady. I don't want you to get hurt." _Because I love you_ , he didn't say. Ladybug returned the hug carefully. "I can take care of myself, Chat Noir, but thank you for being concerned." Chat Noir wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever. His Lady was right there in his arms, and he was itching to tell her how he felt, but he did not.

All too soon for Chat Noir, Ladybug stepped out of the hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chat." With that, Ladybug yoyo-ed off into the city's depths. Chat Noir stood there for a few moments, pondering why he didn't tell his Lady how he felt, but them he remembered he had to get back to school and ran off into the streets of Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the second time Chat didn't say "I love you"! Please R &R!**

The evening was calm and peaceful, no akuma in sight. A gentle breeze swept across Paris, helping to ease the still-lingering heat. Many people were strolling about as the twilight began to fade into night, and all were enjoying themselves.

Everyone, that is, except for a black leather-clad superhero. Chat Noir sat on a beam midway up the Eiffel Tower, his legs hanging over the side and swaying softly. His shoulders were slumped as he stared out into the coming night, seemingly transfixed by the star's pinpricks of silver light in a dark indigo sky.

"Why so solemn, Chaton?" Ladybug asked him, swinging up with her yoyo. "Reasons." He mumbled. Ladybug sat down next to him. "You want to talk about it?" Chat took a breath.

"It's my father. He always pushes me a lot, and he's pretty absent from my life. He always schedules endless things for me and makes me do all of this stuff, and I'm the perfect kid, but despite all that I'm never good enough. Today, I was a little late to something he scheduled because I forgot my homework in the classroom and had to dash back and grab it."

"Well, after the event, I went home like usual, but my father wanted to see me. Which never means anything good: since Mom left, he's practically hated me. He came down really hard on me, and yelled at me a lot, and he said some... stuff. It really hurts because I try so hard to just be enough." Tears started to trail down his cheeks, and he sniffed and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry." Ladybug whispered. She moved closer to Chat Noir, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He had to stop himself from stiffening and blushing. Instead, he leaned his head against hers. He thought about whispering "I love you", but instead said "Thank you so much, Ladybug." "What for?" She asked.

"For being my friend." He almost said something else, but still put the issue of telling her his feelings off. It could wait a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Ladybug duplicate. Of all things, a Ladybug duplicate. First there was Copy Cat, now there was TwinBug. TwinBug looked and acted exactly like Ladybug in such perfect mirroring that Chat Noir had absolutely no idea which one was the akuma.

The akumat-tized victum was a young teenage girl who wanted to be like Ladybug, but everyone else teased her and picked on her for it. She had worn cosplay earrings, and that was what Chat knew the akuma was in. He had to use his cataclysm, but he didn'the want to use it on the wrong set of earrings.

Plagg had told him his cataclysm was strong enough to completely destroy both a miraculous and its kwami. Chat knew he had to find some way to get TwinBug to unintentionally reveal the fact that she was, in fact, an akuma and not Ladybug, and so he decided to begin talking.

"Look, TwinBug, I don't know which of you two that is, but I'm really sorry that those guys were picking on you. My Lady is a wonderful role model, and she must be very flattered that you admire her as such. But this is not how you need to go about dealing with the teasing and bullying. You should talk to someone instead."

One of the two Ladybug'so faces softened, but then a glowing butterfly mask appeared across her eyes. Chat Noir activated his cataclysm, and darted forward to hit her earrings. A glowing black and purple butterfly came out, and the real Ladybug captured and purified the akuma.

A very confused teen took one look at the duo's celebratory fist bump and left, realizing that she must have been akuma-tized. "I'm glad you could tell the real me from the false." Ladybug said. Chat grinned cheekily. "I just figured that My Lady might have to kill me if I destroyed her miraculous instead of the false one."

"You're right about that." She said with a laugh. "Whenever you're ready, though, I am too." Chat said. "To do what?" "To reveal our identities. I get that you're not comfortable with it yet, and I respect that because-" _I love you, Ladybug._ "-You're my partner and my best friend, Ladybug."

"Thank you, Chat." Ladybug said. Chat's ring beeped, leaving only four pads left. "I'll see you soon, My Lady." With that, he left, and mentally scolded himself for not taking a perfect opportunity to tell His Lady he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Ladybug's birthday, and Adrien was determined to make sure it was wonderful. He had done everything: gourmet strawberry chocolates(her favorite), pink carnations(also her favorite), a Ladybug-inspired outfit from his father's not-yet-released spring line, a brand-new and state-of-the-art sketchbook(after finding out she loved to draw), Ladybug hair clip and matching necklace(because he couldn't very well get her earrings, and if he got her a ring then she might smack him), and only the best cookies for her kwami Tikki(who he had learned about from Plagg).

Absolutely no expense was to be spared for His Lady. He had done everything. All he had to do was somehow take it with him to give her. Adrien had another of his father's lesser assistants carefully package everything but the flowers in pristine white boxes with bright red ribbon wrapping around each one, then placed into a sturdy black bag.

Adrien did place the bouquet of carnations into the bag, but kept them on top of the other boxes so as not to harm them. At sunset, he transformed into Chat Noir and raced to meet His Lady at her favorite spot in Paris: the Eileen Tower. He thankfully arrived there a few moments before she.

"Happy Birthday, Ladybug." Chat Noir greeted her, and presented the bag to her. "Is all this for me?" She asked, both surprised and flattered. Chat nodded, and the two superheroes sat on the thick beam. Ladybug smiled at each gift that she opened, but her jaw dropped at the Ladybug outfit.

"T-this.. this i-is.. Chat, this is from Gabriel Agreste's limited edition, really expensive, not-yet-released spring line. How on _Earth_ did you get this?" She asked. "Well you know Adrien Agreste, right?" Ladybug blushed a little but nodded. "He's a good friend of mine, and he was able to get that for me for you." Chat Noir had rehearsed the story in case she asked.

"That's amazing. Thank you so much, Chat." "Anything for-" _The girl I love._ "-You, My Lady. I should probably go, but Happy Birthday." Chat Noir hugged her and handed her the black bag once more before leaping off the Eiffel, which had just been lit up by it's lights.

Ladybug thought that it was very sweet of him to have done all that he had for her, and made a mental note to find out when his birthday was too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Second-to-last chapter of this fic! Very excited for the last chapter!**

 **-LilacLuna14**

Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette were all in the group assigned Ladybug/Chat Noir for their project. They had to study the heroes, preferably by talking to them, and create a presentation. The problem: Alya wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir to attend their class presentation.

It serves a major problem when two of the group members are leading double lives and are supposed to attend as both.

"My Lady, what should we do? I'm supposed to be elsewhere." Chat Noir asked her. "Me too. I say we tell them that we'll both come a little late, then go wherever else we need to first!" "My Lady, that is brilliant!"

The day or the presentation rolled around. Alya and Nino had interviewed Ladybug and Chat Noir to gather their research while Marinette made a poster and Adrien wrote their formal report. Ladybug and Chat Noir told them they'd come halfway through the presentation.

At the halfway mark, Marinette suddenly needed to go to the restroom and Adrien suddenly forgot their compiled list of questions to ask Ladybug and Chat Noir when they came. The two superheroes showed up almost immediately after Marinette and Adrien left, and while Alya fangirled Nino began to ask questions.

The first one was "Have you found Hawkmoth yet?" to which they answered "No." The second was "Do you know each other's identities?" "No, because we feel that it might endanger our families if we knew." Ladybug answered.

"And what about you, Chat Noir? Do you agree with this?" "Yeah. My Lady is right." Nino's eyebrows shot up, and Alya fangirled a little more.

"Third question: Are the two of you dating?" At this, Ladybug's eyes widened as she glanced at Chat Noir. Chat so desperately wanted to proclaim his love for her by saying yes, but he knew that she wasn't comfortable with the idea of this.

Chat cleared his throat. "Sadly, no, we aren't." He heard Ladybug sigh in relief. A few more questions were asked before Ladybug and Chat Noir made their exit. Out in the hallway, Ladybug stopped Chat Noir. "Thank you, for saying what you did in there." Chat grinned cheekily. "Anything for you, My Lady."

The two superheroes took off in opposite directions. Adrien and Marinette miraculously appeared in the classroom a few minutes later.

"I've got the questions!" Adrien announced. "Dude, you guys missed them!" Nino said. "Oh no!" Marinette tried to be convincingly upset. "It was so awesome!" Alya launched into a very precise description of the interview.

Both Adrien and Marinette nodded along, pretending to be intrigued, but they actually knew everything that had happened. Everyone else just didn't know that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter. Woohoo! Thank you for all of the positive feedback and reviews! Enjoy!**

 **-Lilac Luna**

Valentine's Day had rolled around in Paris once more. This year, Adrien didn't really feel like facing Ladybug. After his horrible fail at telling her that he loved her, he wasn't quite ready for Hawk Moth to screw up any other plans he might come up with. Unfortunately, Hawk Moth clearly intended to screw up his currently non-existent plans by sending an akuma.

Adrien transformed and headed out to go help His Lady. When he arrived there, Ladybug wasn't there yet. He used her current absence as time to learn as much about the akuma as he could from that distance. It was a girl, and over the skin of where her heart would be, there was a white one made of what looked like crystal. It had a long, jagged crack running through it.

"I am Crystal Heart! Everyone's hearts are as fragile as crystal, and they will all be broken as mine is!" Chat Noir heard her shout. He watched as she quickly turned to a scrambling pedestrian and pointed a finger at his heart. Like hers looked, it pulled from his chest made of crystal. Crystal Heart the let it fall, and it shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Chat's eyes widened as the young man slumped to the group, unmoving. This akuma did not seem like she would be the easiest to beat.

Chat decided he'd wait for Ladybug to get here before attacking. It was hard not to charge at Crystal Heart for all the hearts she stole and broke, but Chat waited until he saw the flash of red and midnight hair. Ladybug landed next to him and whispered, "What's the akuma?" "She calls herself Crystal Heart. She pulls people's hearts from them, crystalizes them, and breaks them. The people stop moving." Chat replied. "Okay, I'll use my Lucky Charm. You go and hit her from behind." Ladybug intructed.

Chat Noir nodded, and the two seporated. Ladybug quietly called for her Lucky Charm while Chat Noir snuck behind Crystal Heart. He was behind her, so he couldn't see her knowing smirk, but Ladybug didn't miss it. She leapt into action, flying over to where Chat was amd dropping down in front of him just in time to take the hit. Ladybug's crystalized heart was pulled from her and fell to the ground, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. As she fell with it, Chat caught her just in time to feel her cease movement.

"Ladybug? Ladybug?!" Chat cried out frantically. Crystal Heart cackled. "She's gone, Chat Noir! But I might be able to bring her back in exchange for your miraculous!" Chat Noir was ready to get up and hand over his miraculous to get Ladybug back, but then he saw her fallen Lucky Charm. A red and black-spotted container of baby powder was a few feet from him. Chat gently set Ladybug down, and stood.

Crystal Heart grinned, thinking he was going to give her his miraculous, but the grin faded when Chat Noir dove for the Lucky Charm. He grabbed it, dumped a pile of the baby powder into his hand, and threw it at Crystal Heart's eyes. It stuck there, and she waddled around screaming, "I can't see! I can't see!" Chat Noir tossed the Lucky Charm into the air, yelling, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Swarms of ladybugs few around reviving all of Crystal Heart's victums, including Ladybug. She sat up, clutching her head. "Chat? What-" "No time! You need to purify the akuma!" Chat Noir said. Ladybug nodded, and got to her feet. She ran at Crystal Heart just as she rubbed the baby powder out of her eyes, but she was too late to stop Ladybug from taking the pendant that hung around her neck.

Ladybug dropped it and stepped on the glass pendant, shattering it. The little purple akuma flew out, but Ladybug caught it in her yoyo and purified it. When the pendant was fixed, Ladybug was not too surprised to see that it was heart-shaped, and probably made out of crystal rather than glass.

The poor girl who had been akuma-tised came over and picked up her necklace. "My boyfriend and I were really close, and I thought that he might be the one, but then today I caught him kissing another girl right after he gave me this and told me he loved me." She told Ladybug. "I remember being akuma-tised, too. You should go see Chat Noir. I don't need to see another broken heart." The girl walked away.

Ladybug just stood there dumbfounded. She had always thought that Chat Noir was just a flirt, but she had never considered just how deep his feelings might be. Ladybug turned and walked back over to the blonde-haired teen, and did something that she might have considered crazy ten minutes ago. She pulled Chat Noir to her and kissed him.

He was shocked by this sudden move after all of the rejection he had faced from her, but he loved her, so he kissed her back with just as much passion as she had kissed him with. He didn't care that it had taken this long for them to kiss, and be her move rather than his, but to Char, it was all worth it. Even if it was just a kiss.

 **Well, that's that! Thanks for all of the positive feedback and reviews!**

 **-LilacLuna14**


End file.
